The Ex Factor
by Enx2103
Summary: What happens when Casey starts going out with all of her favorite Ex's? What is she up to and more importantly how is Derek Coping? Dasey!
1. My Best Friends Girl

**The Ex factor**  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Life with Derek_ sadly.  
**AN:** Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 1:**  
My Best Friend's Girl

He scanned the ice and spotted his target easily. As always, he was center stage; the guy with the puck racing towards the net. With a snap of his wrist, the black rubber was sent soaring into the net with ease. "Tell me you've got extra gear," Sam said as he leaned over the rink's wall, gaining this guy's attention.

Over his own cheering Derek heard the familiar voice. He looked up from the ice and scanned his surroundings. "Sam?" Derek asked quickly turning on the blades to a halting stop, ripping off his helmet. It looked like Sam…sounded like Sam. But it couldn't be. Sam was miles away…he couldn't be there. Could he?

"In the flesh," Sam replied with a smile. He missed his best friend. It had been a while. A man hug was in order.

"SAMMY!" Derek yelled running off the ice to greet his best friend. "What are you doing here, dude?" he asked excited. Not that he wasn't happy to see him, but taking a three hour bus ride to Queens wasn't exactly normal. Sure they decided to visit each other's campuses occasionally. But they hadn't made any plans…unless Derek forgot.

"Talk later. Play now." Sam suggested with a shrug.

Derek had almost forgotten how laid back his best friend was. He nodded with a smile as they headed towards the locker room to get Sam geared up. He needed to prove that he could still kick his ass on the ice. Game on.

* * *

After a hard but playful game with his buddies, they hit the locker room to change. "So, why are you here?" Derek asked again as they stripped out of their hockey gear and into his normal clothes. Battling Sam on the ice was exhausting. No one on his team was quite like Sam. He needed him around more often. But no, Sam got a full ride at Mulberry in Ontario which he quickly agreed to.

"I have a date tonight," Sam smirked pulling his shirt over his head.

"Oh? You came all the way out here for a booty call? Striking out on your campus Sammy?" Derek joked. He really couldn't keep the smile off his face. They had to do this more often!

"It's not even like that D," Sam laughed, throwing his sweaty gear at Derek in defense.

"Sure," Derek winked pulling out his phone. He noticed a text from Casey and sighed.

**I'm outside, I need the car tonight. **  
**(I told you a million times.) **  
**I'll give you a ride home.**

"What's wrong?" Sam asked confused. He could tell just by the annoyed expression Derek was giving his phone (as if it were the phone's fault) that something was wrong.

"Casey needs the car. You need a ride anywhere?" he asked. Suddenly his good mood had evaporated curtsy of the Princess. Why did she always have to go and ruin things?

"Nah. She's on wheels." Sam winked.

"Well would you look at that!" Derek yelled clapping his friend on the shoulder supportability. "Well pretty boy, you should come say hi to Casey. She'll be pissed if you don't." He shrugged, heading out the locker room.

"Yeah. You're right." Sam agreed with a faint smile on his lips as he followed Derek to the parking lot.

* * *

"Sam!" She said throwing her arms around his neck when she spotted them.

He leaned into her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He was greeted by the faint scent of her strawberry shampoo._ Casey_. He missed her. "Hey," he whispered into her hair softly.

"Hey yourself," she smiled pulling back to look into his eyes. He hadn't changed much since they last saw each other (the day they left for Queens.) But he looked as amazing as ever.

"OK Case, stop staring at the guy. He has a date tonight." Derek added in. He felt the overwhelming need to interrupt the scene in front of him. It felt wrong and deep down, he knew it shouldn't even phase him, but it did.

"Oh, I know." She said with a wicked smile across her lips. She pulled away from him a bit, but keep an arm around his back while Sam put an arm around her shoulder, kissing her temple softly.

"Wait…" Derek said confused as he started to piece things together. "You guys….on a date? Together?" Oh, he was going to be sick. Deja Vu much?

"Mhmm." The both agreed with faint smiles on their lips. They didn't want to tell Derek. At least not on their own. They didn't want to deal with the fury that was sure to follow.

He stared at them blankly for a second hoping one would admit that it was just a joke. But when the stupid smiles on there faces didn't fade, he realized they were serious. "Not again." He whispered throwing his bag into the back of the Prince where he sat to sulk and pout in the back seat. The pair were too shocked by his actions (and lack of words) to respond.

"Well...aren't you gonna drop me off?" He yelled clearly upset. Somehow they shook the shock off their faces and made their way into the car, the new war zone.

* * *

Surprisingly, nothing happened. He didn't say a word. Casey pulled up to their apartment and killed the engine. Before she even got a word out, he was halfway to the building door.

"Well...That went well!" She smiled sarcastically.

"As good as you could have expected it to be." Sam shrugged. He didn't want Derek to be mad at them, but somehow he knew that Derek wasn't mad at him. Oh no, he knew his best friend. All his anger was veered towards Casey at the moment. For trying to "steal his best-friend, again." At least that's what Derek was telling himself. But we all know why he was acting that way.

* * *

He thought about going out, about drinking until he was seeing double. Why? Well because...because it was wrong. They tried it before now, why were they sneaking around his back to do it again? Sure, it wouldn't be much of a difference if they were open about it. His reaction would stay the same. But really...now? When things could possibly change for the better? She simply had to go out of her way, to charm Sam to come down to see her? FOR WHAT? What could they possibly need to see each other for? Unless it really was a booty call...but no. Sam would never. Male code! Sure, he was an idiot the first time around, but Derek was sure that he was now well aware of the dangers of dating your best friend's stepsister. It didn't end well.

He thought about calling over a girl. He had numbers to spare. But in reality he had no desire to spend the evening with anymore. He wanted to stay home, sit on his recliner and sulk until she came home. Then he pounces like a lion and figure out what the hell was going on.

* * *

"So, did you tell him you're in love with him yet?" Sam asked taking a sip of his drink. They were at a decent restaurant around campus. Nothing fancy but a little bit better than the burger joint on the corner.

"I'm not in love with him!" She said, stabbing her chicken salad with her fork violently.

"I'm going to take that as a no then." He said, looking down at his plate of ribs to avoid the evil eyes she was staring at him with.

"No, I haven't told him I have feelings for him too." She said with an exhausted sigh.

"_'Too'_?" he questioned pointing out her (possible) slip up. He couldn't help but have a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. Finally they were getting somewhere. It had only taken them what...five years?

"Oh shut it. You know Derek has feelings for me, too. You're his best friend Sam." She said taking a gulp of her drink. It was getting personal now. Way past the _"how have you been?"_ small talk kind of stuff. She needed the little bit of liquid confidence to even talk about this out loud. It had always remained as unspoken thoughts in her mind...she never actually told anyone about them. Expect tonight, she was telling Sam. And she wasn't going to hold back.

"Yeah I know…_Maybe_ that's why he wanted to kill me when we dated." He joked with a hint of a wicked smile now. He knew that was the soul reason that Casey wanted to see him. He hadn't taken _that many_ blows to the head, yet.

"That's exactly why," she smiled back. She enjoyed the fact that Derek was jealous, that he saw her as his and not to be anyone else. She liked how his actions spoke louder then his words. Even back then, even in the beginning.

"It was nice while it lasted." Sam said with a sigh. He honestly cared about Casey a lot, but he knew his feelings about her were nothing close to what Derek felt. And he wasn't one to let a girl ruin his friendship. Even a girl as amazing as Casey.

"It was, wasn't it? I remember having the biggest crush on you. Em was so sick of me talking about you. She just wanted me to jump your bones already." She beamed with a shy blush coloring her checks.

"Hey! That was always an option." He joked.

"Shut up." She laughed, playfully kicking him under the table. "You were so cute and innocent when you asked me to go to your hockey playoffs."

"Yeah...But you said no." He said with a small visible pout. It was easy to play around with Casey, she usually played along with him.

She smiled laying her hand across the table to hold his. "I was _'bad luck.'_" She said using air quotes around the words paired with an eye roll.

"I wanted you there." He said looking into her blue eyes. Suddenly he wasn't joking anymore. He really did. It was their damn play offs after all.

"Hey, at least we got together that night." She smiled at the memory.

"How do you remember these things?" He asked running the pad of his thumb over her knuckles gently.

"I remember everything, which annoys Derek very, very much." She laughed softly.

"Then came the male code." He breathed out heavily. As if it were a literal weight on his shoulders. It was the one thing they were both thinking but hadn't spoken of yet.

"And then you went and broke my heart." She sighed dramatically. She closed her eyes and let he head roll onto the back of her seat in an attempt to show her heart break.

"And that's when I got my first sneak peak of crazy Casey." he joked squeezing her hand.

"I'm not crazy!" She yelled popping her head back into an upright position.

"Yes, you are. Man, I can't believe we actually wrestled..." he shook his head. They needed to talk about this, she couldn't keep avoiding it like she was trying to. He would never make that mistake ever, least not over a girl. Bros before hoes! Even though he really didn't believe that, but this was Casey, Derek's Casey, we're talking about. So yeah, he'd pull the corny line.

"Yet somewhere in there, he had a moment of weakness and changed his mind." She mumbled chewing on her bottom lip.

"Yeah? More like he realized how obvious he was being...until your jealousy kicked in that is." Sam smirked going back to playing around with Casey. To a certain extent because, after all, it was quite true.

"My jealousy?" She asked purely shocked, as if he had accused her of murder.

"Him and Emily? Remember, you ruined our 'month-aversary' to stalk their date." He said, offended.

"Yeah... I was a horrible girlfriend wasn't I?" She said looking up at him with those pouty blue eyes. How could anyone say something to upset her?

"Nah." He spoke, genuinely. "You were just dating the wrong guy." He simply told her, because it was obvious, even back then.

* * *

She pulled out of his embrace just enough to tilt her head up to look into his eyes. She acted on impulse and lightly pressed her lips onto his for only a split second. The second their lips touched she knew she had messed up.

"Casey," he hissed her name as if it physically hurt him. He instantly unwrapped his arms from her body and took a step back, as if the physical space between them could somehow erase what she had just done.

She closed her eyes tight and knew what was coming. Her defense system kicked in as she built up her walls, crossing her arms over her chest, pulling her jacket tighter around her. It was suddenly so cold out.

"Why'd you do that Case?" He asked running a hand through his hair with a soft sigh. It's not that he didn't want to kiss her, she was gorgeous, that much was obvious. Of course he was attracted to her, but he broke the male code once…he wasn't about to do it again. No matter how much Casey tempted him. (And in all honesty, just one look from Casey was tempting enough.)

"You know why," She mumbled taking a seat on the empty bench near them. She didn't understand why he was making it such a big deal. It wasn't as if they hadn't kissed many times in the past. "We did it once Sam...we can do it again."

"Casey..." He started, rubbing his temples.

Why did she have to go and start something like that? No, they couldn't do it again. The first time was enough. Correction: the first time was wrong enough. Not that he didn't enjoy the time with her...its just that in the back of his mind, Derek words burned.

"No...You can't run away from this." He said taking a seat next to her. He put his arm around her shoulder pulling her into his warmth. He didn't mean to react like that, to push her away as if he was repulsed by her. He just knew that if he didn't move away from her, he'd do something they both would regret. But he calmed himself down enough to return to their normality. He wanted to comfort her.

"Why not?" She asked, looking up at him with these sad doe eyes. She made his heart melt.

He winced "Because, you finally admitted you have feeling for Derek. Don't go messing that up." He offered her a few words of wisdom and he hoped she would take it. He knew she was stubborn, just as stubborn as his best friend, but they deserved to be happy, together. Hopefully they would work against thee odds and not with them, and make it happen.

"Why do I have to do everything?" She pouted like a little girl.

He laughed softly. "Because you're the brains," he whispered kissing her on the forehead sweetly. "And he doesn't believe that a girl like you would fall for a guy like him. Obviously he's blind." Sam smiled.

She thought about it. It was true, that was what Derek thought. She knew that much. But she was surprised. I mean, with the size of his ego, you'd expect him to think he could get any girl that walked by. But it seemed that his ego wasn't that big; might have to stop and give him a bit of credit for that. "Thanks Sammy," she said returning the smile.

"For what?" He asked a bit confused.

"For putting up with me?" She asked, laughing pulling away from his embrace. It was time to head home and face the great Venturi who was probably at home fuming.

"Anytime Casey," he said following her to the car. "So, when are you going to make your move?" He couldn't help but ask.

"After I get all the closure I need." She smiled knowing exactly what closure meant to her...and what it would do to Derek. "You were part one."

* * *

She dropped him off at the bus station. He refused to go back home with her. He said that she had to deal with the wrath of Derek and he was not getting more involved than he already was. He wished her good luck and sent her packing. She sighed, taking the long way home. She was dreading the argument, which was weird, she usually craved for them. But tonight, she was in the line of fire and nothing could save her from the burn. So she figured if she was going to go down...might as well go down kicking.

She entered the house with a dramatic sigh. Locking the door and leaning against it quickly as if she was trying to keep someone out. She put a hand over her heart and she let out an extravagantly produced squeal.

He stepped out of the kitchen with an oversize sub in his hand and his cheeks visibly full like a chipmunk's as he stuffed his face with the delicious sandwich. "What's with you?" He attempted to say with his mouth full. It resulted in chunks of meats and cheese to fly in every direction.

"I'm in love!" She said smiling, twirling around their living room to fall onto their couch with another one of her dramatic sighs.

"With Sam?" He asked disgusted. Maybe he shouldn't finish his sandwich...it may be coming right back up.

"Yes! It was perfect Der!" She said sitting up next to his recliner.

"Oh?" He asked trying to swallow (and keep down) the rest of his food. This was exactly what he was afraid of.

"Yes!" She jumped up, scaring him a bit.

"So...you guys back together?" He asked. She couldn't help but smile when she noticed the hint of a frown adorning his face. She really must be evil if his sadness made her smile. But we all know why.

"No." She rolled her eyes. "But that's what you were expecting wasn't it?" Suddenly she was back to the normal Casey, (most) of the dramatics aside.

He shrugged, suddenly aware that she wasn't in love with Sam...that he knew. "Why not?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Male code." She shrugged, as if were obvious.

He rolled his eyes. Bull shit. "You guys went against it before." He pointed out, clearly annoyed by her response.

"I'm not talking about 'Thou shall not date thy best-friends (step)sister' rule." She retorted back quickly with a pointed look.

"Then what are you talking about?" He asked, because if that wasn't it, then he was confused.

She smirked leaning into his ear. "Thou shall not date thy best friend's girl." She whispered, snapping back up with a shrug as she walked away to leave him to deal on his own.

* * *

**AN:**...AHHHH! NEW STORY NEW STORY NEW STORY!

I've had this chapter done for a while but i've been holding off because i wanted to finish the story (since its only 4 chapters total) first. But, I simply had to upload it already. I hope all of you have survive midterms and exams! Sadly i'm still not done with mine =/

Anyway, I really hope you guys like this one, its definitely my style similar to His Proposals, or Wake Up. So, if you liked those I think you guys would like this one as well!


	2. Touchdown?

**The Ex Factor  
Disclaimer:** I don't own _Life with Derek  
_**AN:** Enjoy!

* * *

**Part 2: ****Touchdown?**

She walked into his room and found him lounging on his bed with his computer on his chest. His eyes looked tired and weary form staring at the screen for so long. "What you up to?" She asked, throwing herself face first onto the bed with him.

"Trying to find the perfect clip." He said as he continued to chew on his bottom lip. It was clear that he was frustrated.

He had been working on his film project for weeks. Casey even helped him; she was the leading role in his short film. That was fun. Casey working under Derek's directing? Of course it took forever but the end result was sure to be amazing, if he stopped to give himself any credit that is. It was weird really how hard he was on himself when it came to his films. You'd think that his ego would shine anytime it got a chance, but not about this. In fact, Casey thought that he was putting more pressure on himself than the actual professor. After all, he was at the top of his class!

But his frustration was much more than just the project. You see, Casey has had him so confused for the last couple of days.

_"Thou shall not date thy best friend's girl?"_

What the hell was that suppose to mean? The only way he could decode it was that Sam couldn't date Derek's girl...therefore, Casey was his girl? A shiver went down his spine just by the thought of it, not that he was opposed to the idea or anything! He was, in fact, hoping things were changing for the better between them.

He had noticed a big difference between the "same difference" night and now. A lot more touching…bonding…they almost seemed like friends now. But just because they got along doesn't mean they didn't fight, oh they still fought, over everything! Over what they were going to have for dinner, over Casey's constant humming, over Derek's nonstop texting…anything and everything.

But there was one big change, something even Casey noticed. He even stopped dating a bit. Well...he stopped serial dating! It wasn't a different girl every week...more like every two weeks now (not three weeks, because hanging out with a girl for three weeks can make her have hope). Although he was a "player", he wasn't the type of guy to lead girls on.

She never said anything about it, she pretended not to notice but she did. She simply enjoyed the Friday nights where he came home from practice with a sappy chick flick, willing to spend the night with her. And even if she had plans, she'd always drop them, because nothing seemed better than spending the night fighting with him.

But...if things were changing, why did she out of the blue go out on a date with Sam? At first he was pissed, but he knew Sammy would tell him if there was anything between them.

"Take a break? You look like you could use one." She suggested softly, letting her body envelop into the softness of his bed. Derek had a million pillows on his bed. He brought his old ones from home then Casey got him some more when they moved into the apartment…and then Marti left her cute little animal looking ones every time she visited, so he wouldn't be lonely as she put it. It resulted with his bed being half covered in fluff and comfort. Something he had no problem indulging in.

"Yeah..." He said staring blankly at the screen. The clip that was frozen was of Casey sipping on some hot chocolate in hopes to keep warm from the cold Canadian wind. Her hair was disheveled due to the combination of her beanie and the wind's gust that had hit her. She was a mess, yet still completely flawless. He had a lot of fun filming her. He got away with sticking the camera in her face for a week to "film her in her normal environments" to add to the films authenticity. It really helped when your leading role lived with you.

He shook his head, ridding himself of his thoughts of her. He saved and closed the computer, placing it on his nightstand table.

"What's up?" He asked, taking in a deep breath. She wanted something…that he was sure of. He prepared himself for the plea by falling deeper into the comfort of his bed, hoping that it would ease his stress away.

"What are you doing Friday night?" She asked him with a smile across her lips.

He slowly opened his eyes and studied her face for a trace of where this was going. Yet he found nothing.

"Nothing...yet. Why?" He asked cautiously. He was hoping this didn't turn out to be one of those "lets go shopping!" ideas of hers.

"Well, I got tickets to the big game. We're playing the Hawks..." She started, a subtle blush forming under her soft skin.

"Mhmmm," he urged her to continue, suddenly knowing where this was heading. Was Casey really asking him to go to the game with her?

"I was wondering if you wanted to go with me," she shrugged as if it were nothing since they hung out all the time.

"What game?" He asked suspiciously. It dawned on him, it couldn't be hockey (or else he would be playing, obviously). So...what game was Casey even talking about?

She bit her lip for a moment, refusing to answer him. She knew he wouldn't want to go to a football game. He hated football all throughout high school.

"Casey," he said finally turning his body completely to look at her. "Tell me," he declared, hooking his index finger under her chin to make her look at him.

"Football," she muttered, hiding back in the depths of his pillows.

He thought about it for a while...did he really want to sit in the cold and watch football? On the plus side, they were playing the Hawks, and Derek knew well enough that his team would in fact kick Hawk ass (school Pride came before football reverie) and hanging out with Casey...well, that did make it a bit better.

"Sure." He finally said, breaking the silence.

"Really?" She asked completely surprised, popping her head off of the pillows quickly.

"Sure, why not Princess?" He shrugged closing his eyes. Partly because he was exhausted, but mostly because he couldn't look at her. Not now, not after they sort of kind of maybe, had a date planned?

Her smile widened. He had actually said yes. Sure...she didn't tell him the _whole _plan, but she would be spending most of the evening with Derek Venturi, and in that moment it was enough.

They stayed there, laying in his bed for what felt like hours. He was fading away fast and she...well she was just enjoying the moment. She looked up at him and suddenly that little bit of hair that was covering his left eye was annoying her. She made slow moments, trying to not wake him and gently pushed the lock of hair back. Suddenly her fingers couldn't part from his hair. She subconsciously started to run her fingers through his hair, twirling it around her fingers softly. _So damn soft._

He was still awake...barely, but enough to feel her touch. He pretended to be asleep but he loved every second of it until he was so far gone that his dreams became his new reality.

* * *

It was game day and he actually had to admit, he was a bit nervous. It kind of seemed like a date. Would they go out to eat after? Or would they just go home? Oh man, he really needed to stop over thinking it.

She walked out of the bathroom looking well... a little too glamorous for a football game. She had put on a bit of makeup, nothing crazy just some eyeliner and blush. A pair of body hugging jeans paired with her black uggs (which Derek hated whole-heartedly) but what surprised him most was what she wore on top; a Queen's jersey, folded and tucked in a manner that look like it was sculpted for her body.

As he went to open his mouth, to comment on her shoes she quickly smiled and turned in front of him, giving him a full view of her outfit. He had to catch his breath when he saw VENTURI spelled out on that back, along with his number; 15.

His eyes went wide. How could she possibly wear his jersey so seductively?

"I don't have any other Queen's jersey so...as long as its school spirit, right?" She asked with a seductive smile. She knew fully well what she was doing to him.

He chose to ignore her comment because well, no it was fully wrong! She shouldn't even be allowed to wear his jersey.

* * *

He was freezing. Literally shivering. His leather jacket did not keep him warm enough. But Casey on the other hand...she was completely fine. On top of his jersey, she had on a hoodie (his as well- which just added wood to the fire) and over that her coat. And no, it didn't stop there because Casey knew what she was in for sitting out in the Canadian wind, so she also brought along a heavy blanket.

She was fine...he was shivering.

"Oh just come here you big baby!" She yelled, opening up the blanket so he could shimmy in.

He eyed her for a moment, really not wanting to give into her. But the second the next wind gust hit, he gave in. The blanket wasn't that big, so they kind of had to snuggle. Snuggling wasn't something Derek and Casey did often, so it was awkward at first. But eventually they figured out how to both fit underneath the blanket. Derek had an arm around her middle, and Casey molded herself around his body, even throwing her legs over his lap in the process. The combination of Casey's body and the blanket really helped warm him up quick.

* * *

"I'm starving! Are we gonna order in or eat out?" He asked the girl in his arms. The game was over. It was a close one, but their team won, of course.

She looked at him shocked and confused. "Um...Neither." She felt terrible. Damn Derek. Why does he decide to be sweet and spend more time with her the one day she had other plans?

"Huh?" He asked, confused. After snuggling while they watched football...she didn't want to eat with him? Hadn't things just gone really good?

"Der...I have plans." She said sadly, looking down at her hands. She had slipped out of his grasp taking most of the blanket with her.

"Oh..." He said looking away from her. He eyes the players on the field congratulating each other. Everyone was getting up to leave but they remained seated in that awkward moment. He suddenly felt so naked. Partly from the lack of warmth, the other part was because he had let his guard down with her. And Derek _never_ lets his guard down, especially around Casey…that was dangerous territory.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd_ actually_ want to hang out with me." She explained but her words simply weren't helping. She knew things were going downhill fast. It was a shame too, because things had been going good for a while.

"It's fine. Do you need the car again?" He asked, bitterness was obvious in his voice. He knew she had another date.

"No, no, It's okay." She muttered as she was getting up to gather her things, it was awkward.

"He's got wheels?" He probed her with questions. It was mostly just to piss her off because he'd rather fight with her than deal with what he was feeling at the moment. Jealousy, awkwardness and a little bit of let down as well.

"No." She replied with a pointed stare, it was almost threatening. Her hand found its way to her hip; her battle stance. But he couldn't take her seriously with a fluffy blanket around her body.

He held back his laughter. "Then take the car." He shrugged as if it were no big deal.

"No, its fine. We're just gonna grab a burger nearby." She told him, losing the bitterness. He was trying to be nice and she was being a bitch.

"Okay..." he muttered his eyes finding the ground again. "Casey..." He started to look up at her again.

"Yeah?" She asked softly.

"Is it Sam again?" He had to know. Had she lied to him? Or did she really mean it.

"No...Max." She told him. She winced knowing things were about to explode.

"Max?" He repeated with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah...He plays for the Hawks. Number 46." She whispered searching for him in the field.

Of course Max would play for the Hawks. Even though he may have lost on the field that evening, he would be winning tonight; he was going out with Casey. That made Derek's blood bubble.

"I'm out of here." He said turning around and going as far away from her as humanly possible.

* * *

"It was good- until you went crazy" Max joked.

But it wasn't a joke to Casey. Sam had said the same thing...did she really go psycho on the guys after a while? Or was it that her Derek-centric lifestyle became too much to handle?

"I did not go psycho! Why does everyone say such things?" She huffed, gulping down some beer with her bitterness.

"Okay, maybe not psycho, but you started expecting things from me Case. You wanted Ivanhoe, remember? And I didn't have feelings for that crazy Casey. My Casey was the independent feminist that didn't need a man to do absolutely anything for her. Remember her?" He asked.

"Yeah...I remember. And I made a fool of myself learning football for you." She sighed, covering her blushing face with her hands. Fun times!

"Yeah...Derek messed that one up for you." He laughed. It was funny after all. It was all fun and games to Max.

"But even more then that, I became a cheerleader to be at all your games. Just for you," she admitted quietly.

He didn't know how to respond. Was he supposed to say thank you? He was starting to feel just a bit uncomfortable about where the conversation was headed. That was a long time ago, they were now in college, why even bring this stuff up? He knew he wasn't the greatest boyfriend ever, but he didn't think he was that bad. "I didn't ask you to Casey," he finally responded.

"I know you didn't Max...you didn't try to change me, but I changed for you. And that's something I learned because of us; never change for a guy." She declared with a proud smile.

He nodded slowly, understanding what she meant. "We were young Casey. It was just high school." He reminded her. He didn't want her putting all the blame on him.

"I know..." She agreed, nodding softly.

"So!" He exclaimed eager to change the conversation. "Why is an amazing girl like you still single? I thought some pre-med student would have swooped in and stolen your heart." He chuckled. Casey was the type of girl to have it all together…a plan for the future and such.

"Well…he's no med student, but he did steal my heart." She smiled shyly. Was she really about to tell Max about it? He was okay...but he was no Sam.

"Oh, so you're not single?" He was intrigued. What were they doing out together if she had a boyfriend?

"No, no. Sadly I am. But I'm working on it. See...he's kind of_ forbidden_," she smirked as she whispered the last part.

"Oh my, Casey McDonald wants the forbidden fruit?" That didn't seem like her style at all! Maybe he didn't know her as much as he thought...

"Yeah...but before I make my move, I have to do something." She admitted. Yeah, it seems she was going to tell Max her master plan.

"Which is?" He asked, finishing his beer.

"Closure with a few guys from my past," she said embarrassed, a slight blush.

"So...that's what this is about? Here I thought you missed me!" He joked, finally understanding her.

"Shut up!" She laughed, kicking him under the table softly. "But yeah, pretty much." She finished when their laughter died off.

"Case...we had closure. Don't you remember? You filled a box of my stuff? Then you took it all back." He remembered with a distant look in his eyes. And then she asked if they would get back together. He rather _not_ bring that up though. He didn't like making her cry, but that's all he remembers...Her standing in front of the door, dressed like a Princess for Marti's 8th birthday party, crying because he didn't want her.

"Yeah...I know." She muttered, remembering the rest of the story as well. She sighed at the thought of how weak she use to be.

"So...?" He asked, confused. Then what was he really doing there?

"Maybe I needed to know that the feelings were all gone?" She asked, but he knew it really wasn't a question.

"Well, did you figure that out?" He asked just a bit concerned. Were they really having a repeat? _Come on Casey!_ _Don't do this_, his mind screamed. He couldn't deal with it again.

She nodded quietly, secretly enjoying the view. She could see how he was squirming under his skin in anticipation to her response.

"And?" He asked a bit inpatient.

"Zip, zilch, nada. I mean...You're a HAWK!" She laughed.

He joined in, letting out the breath he was holding. "That's good." He said with pure relief in his voice.

"Oh, it is?" She teased.

"Well yeah. I mean good for your mystery man and..." He trailed off.

"And?" It was Casey who was pushing it this time.

"Well...there's this girl. We seem to run in the same circles. I want to ask her out, and hang out one on one you know? But..." He trailed off once more, leaving Casey hanging on to his every word. He smirked knowing the roles had switched.

"But?" She asked getting annoyed. _Just spit it out already Max!_ She thought.

"But, I don't think she'll say yes. Being that I'm her best friend's ex." He said with a wicked smile. It was the punch line after all.

It took Casey a few minutes to figure out what he meant. But when she did she nodded. "You have my blessing. I'll put in a good word." She promised with a soft smile. There were no hard feelings between them. All was well.

"Thanks Case." He said genuinely.

* * *

Being that she didn't have the car she walked home. She didn't mind it, it gave her time to be out in the fresh air and organize her thoughts but what she didn't expect was to walk home in a thunder storm. By the time she reached the house she was drenched from head to toe.

She walked into the house rather loudly letting the door slam shut behind her. Yeah, she was pissed. Not because she was really angry or upset about the evening's events, but as she ran in the rain, she slipped and fell into a puddle, completely running her fuzzy boots. The combination of that and knowing that she would walk in to a fight with Derek didn't make her the happiest of campers.

She quickly kicked off her ruined shoes, letting them thump against the wall. She should have just picked them up and thrown them in the trash now because they were as good as dead, but she chose not to. She didn't feel like picking up after herself. Her jeans alone felt like they weighted 10 pounds with all the water they absorbed. The damp denim felt terrible against her skin. It was like there was an itch all over her legs that she couldn't scratch.

She quickly threw off her soaked jacket and sweatshirt before heading towards the bathroom. She flung its door open causing the door to slam into the wall behind it rather loudly. She huffed, clearly annoyed with the way everything sounded, even though she knew that she was the cause of all the ruckus. Aggressively she turned the shower on, turning the knob to the hottest setting it could go…she was freezing.

She ripped, and tugged off those awful jeans and threw them into the dirty laundry basket. She remained in nothing but his now wrinkled jersey when he walked in.

"What the hell is your problem?" He yelled at her, prepared for a fight. He was fuming for what happened earlier, plus her rude entrance just gave him an excuse to start the fight. But once he noticed her appearance, and her lack of clothing, his throat went dry.

He didn't want to fight anymore. Not even close.

"What happened?" He asked, gulping. There she was, standing in front of him looking like his fantasy, what else was he suppose to say?

She stood over the sink wringing out all the water that was caught in her hair. "Well," she sighed turning towards him, leaning against the sink. This only made the jersey hick higher up her body, falling a little higher then mid thigh. "I was walking home you see, and it started raining." She explained sarcastically as if she were talking to a five year old.

"Why didn't you call for a ride?" He asked, now annoyed. The shocked of seeing her had (mostly) wore off. The aggravation had taken over once more.

"Seemed like you were pretty pissed at me earlier...didn't want to bother you." She shrugged, reaching behind her to unhook her bra under the jersey.

He wanted to answer her. Honestly he did but he couldn't keep his cool. He knew he would slip up. And she gave him his excuses to leave anyway.

"Are you gonna stay here and watch me shower?" She asked, throwing her black bra onto the counter.

He didn't think twice about it. He simple turned around, closing the door behind him and huffed back towards his room and he was not coming out of there all night!

* * *

After the hottest shower known to man, she threw on some sweats and tried to sleep. But she couldn't. It was too cold. Even under layers of blankets, she shivered. Must have been because of the rain, it had gotten her sick. She had no choice but she would turn to Derek for help. She took a deep breath before opening the door to his room.

It was late and he should've been asleep but he was being kept awake by the daunting images of Casey in the bathroom earlier. She was a horrible, horrible human being for tempting him in such ways. He heard the door creak open and saw her step inside quickly. Before he even got to ask her what she was doing there because the next thing he knew she was in his bed. "What the f-" he started.

She cuddled up to his side, curling her self against his side, yearning for his body heat. "Fight with me in the morning. Just not now. Please." She mumbled into his chest.

He took a few second to process what she had said. So...she was sleeping with him tonight? However his thoughts were interrupted as he felt her shiver against him. "Case...you're shivering."

"Mhmm."

He sighed heavily, turning on his side to face her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his body. However Casey had another idea. She rolled over completely, taking him with her, in turn having his body completely over her.

"Case-y" he muttered. This would not end good. He caught himself though, keeping his weight off her and on his forearms.

"I'm cold," she whined looking up at him with those doe eyes.

"I know you are. But I'm going to crush you if I stay like this!" He complained right back.

She smiled brightly, but he really couldn't see it in the darkness. He could only feel her cold hands sneak under his t-shirt on his back, pressing his body down onto hers. He fell on top of her completely with a huff. "Ca-sey" he muttered, breaking up her name into two syllables like she often does.

She winced, but didn't move. Her cold hands remained on his shoulder blades holding him down to her (or maybe just because she wanted to feel him up, just a little bit.) "Until I stop shivering." She bargained. He sighed, letting her win…this time.

* * *

**AN:** This one (well, at least the Max parts) were the hardest part of the whole story I think. I'm just so use to writing Dasey that bringing in other characters is strange. Anyway, I hope it turned out ok. Review!


	3. Trash

**The Ex Factor  
Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD or "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry or "I was the One" by Elvis.  
**AN**: Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

**Part 3:  
Trash**

Derek didn't like his hockey games to be disturbed; especially after a long day at school and practice… especially when he was in a bad mood because Casey warned him that her date would be there any minute. _That_ really helped put him in a good mood. That's why he found him self slouching in his precious recliner with a beer in his hand, and a bowl of chips in his lap. He kept his eyes glued on the game in front of him. He had no intentions on moving for hours…until there was a knock at the door.

He detached his eyes from the flat screen and scanned the front door top to bottom. He was hoping that somehow, if he stared it down hard enough, with the painful "what the fuck" look in his eyes, the knocking would miraculously disappear.

No such luck.

The knocking continued until it was officially disrupting his game. He took in a deep breath, filling his lungs with the most oxygen possible. He then let out an extremely loud (and obnoxious) scream. "CASEY! DOOR!" His eyes and ears soon returned back to the game.

However, Casey quickly replied. "Get that for me!" She screamed just as loud as him, but nowhere near as obnoxious.

He rolled his eyes and chose to ignore her, but whoever was at the door was one persistent date. He sighed heavily before putting his snack on the coffee table and heading towards the door. _Damn Casey couldn't even open the door for her damn date. Who did she think she was? He was not her butler, damn it!_

He really wasn't thinking about who would be on the other side of the door when he swung it open, but the second he did, disgust hit him in the gut. Where was a toilet when you needed one? Or well, in this case, the trashcan.

In front of him stood the filthiest man Derek had encountered in his nearly 20 years of life; Truman French. Out of all the men in the world, why did he have to open the door to that scum of a man? But never the less he tried to regain his composure "Yeah?" He asked clearly blocking Truman's entrance to the house.

"Oh God. You live with her?" Truman asked with a hint of disgust in his eyes. Clearly he wasn't too happy about seeing Derek there either.

"Yeah, I do. She's not ready yet." Derek shrugged trying to remain calm. _Damnit, Casey hurry the hell up. I don't want him in my house! _His thoughts screamed.

"Well...Can I come in?" Truman asked stuffing his hands in his pockets. He could usually charm a girl out of her pants, but putting up with Venturi was really killing his mood. He was excited about going out with Casey. He was hoping to make things right this time.

Derek huffed, pulling away from the door to let the guy in. If it were up to him, he'd be clocking French one right on the kisser…but apparently he was Casey's date tonight and he really didn't want to deal with a bitchy Casey. (Her defending Truman was something that simply shouldn't happen- ever. And he had no intention of giving her the opportunity to do so.)

He threw himself back into his chair and ignored Truman at all cost. He tried to bring all his attention back to the game but he couldn't help but see Truman smiling from the corner of his eye.

"Hey Venturi," Truman started. Just the arrogance in his voice was enough to make Derek's blood bubble. He tried to calm himself down, he really did. But common sense went out the door the second that man start talking.

"Hmm," Derek asked, not tearing his eyes away. That man really should pick his words wisely unless he wanted Derek to pick him up by the collar and personally escort him out.

"I understand why you're upset. I mean...here you are living with her, on your own, away from the folks back home...yet you don't have the balls to make your move. And here I am, her wonderful ex-boyfriend, going out with her, again. That kills you doesn't it? I mean, after all..._I was the one, who taught her to cry, when she wants you under her spell. The sight of her tears drives you out of your mind, I taught her so well_." Truman smirked thinking he had the upper hand. He knew Derek would get the reference of what he was talking about. He was reciting the lines of one of Casey's all time favorite Elvis songs. Yet he was making fun of how many times he had made Casey cry, just to piss Derek off. Because you see, Truman wasn't as dumb as he came across. He knew full well that Derek was in love with Casey and that Casey well, she definitely felt something back. What that was, he wasn't so sure of though.

Derek jumped out of his chair and leaned over Truman quickly, grabbing him by the collar roughly. "You didn't teach her to cry. You made her cry. _Big_ difference. And if you're gonna go around using those lines, you might want to remember how the song ends. _'I'll never know who taught her to lie. Now that it's over and done, who learned the lesson when she broke my heart? I was the one.'_ Well, the King of lies taught her one better didn't he?" He said releasing Truman and pushing him back into the couch.

He knew he taught Casey to lie, that was clear. But what would Casey lie to Truman about? Hm...How about all the times Truman went off on a jealous rant and accused Casey of having feelings for Derek? How easily she would cover up her emotions and pretend to be shocked that he would say such a thing. Or when she would rush to get off the phone with him, he'd ask her why and she'd say that Lizzie needed her, but in reality Derek had come into her room itching for a fight. Or how about last week, when she said that she missed him and that she really wanted to see him. Yeah, another lie he believed.

"So listen here French. You don't come into my house and act like the boss, got it? Because as I recall, I was the one who took out the trash after you kissed Vicky. I really have no idea why she would even want to spend the night with you but she is. And I swear French, if you so much as bring one tear to her eyes; you're a dead man walking. Do I make myself clear?" Derek threatened with so much pent up aggression, he was doing all he could not to hit him. And man, that was almost as hard as holding himself back from kissing Casey. You know he should get some recognition for all this self control he's forced to deal with. Damn Casey, stopping him from doing the things he _really_ wanted to do

Truman simply huffed, not expecting such a response from Derek. Guess he should watch what he says...It didn't matter though and it didn't make a difference because he was the one going out with Casey tonight. Not Derek. So who was the real winner there?

"I'm going to go check on her." Derek muttered, stepping away from Truman. He walked away quickly, not wanting to see Truman's face for one more second.

* * *

Derek was furious. Why was _Trashman_ in his living room, talking about his girl? It was simply unacceptable. That's why he stormed into Casey's bedroom, which wasn't the best idea.

She wasn't even dressed yet. _That_ _girl_. Just a pair of skin tight skinny jeans and a black lacy bra that clung to her body. (Why did she have to wear such nice underwear if Truman wasn't even going to see them?) She was dancing around her room rocking out to Katy Perry's _"Teenage Dream"_ as she got herself ready for her date when he walked in. He tried to remain calm when he closed the door behind him, making sure Truman didn't see what was going on in there.

She turned and saw him standing there and smiled just a bit brighter. She pointed at him and sung. _**"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on."**_ She said as she dragged her fingertips down her own clad chest in a suggestive manner. _**"I can't sleep. Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back!"**_ She continued as she pushed him back against the door, rolling her hips over his. He couldn't help but let a groan slip through his closed lips. _What was up with Casey?_

She brought his hand over her own chest, right above her heart and sang _**"My heart stops, when you look at me. Just one touch, now baby I believe."**_ She dropped her hands and touched his check softly, which was very different from the rest of her aggressive demeanor. _**"This is real. So take a chance and don't ever look back. Don't ever look back."**_She shook her head before she walked away from him as if she were on a cat walk, swaying her hips and ending with a pose.

He watched her every move as she spun around her room spraying a bit of perfume and applying minimal makeup as she sung._**"We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach."**_ She sung into the mirror, never breaking eye contact with him _**"Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets."**_She smirked at the idea of sex with Derek Venturi.

_On the beach or the bed. Sounds like something he'd be up for._

_**"I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece. I'm complete."**_ She smiled, turning around back towards him again. If only he realized how true those lyrics really were.

She pushed him on the bed and crawled over his body while singing _**"Let's go all the way tonight. No regrets, just love."**_ She said, running her eyes over his body with a sudden surge of lust that poured over them.

She knew that she shouldn't be acting like that, at least not yet. But she really had no choice. She had crossed the line already. She had entered the Dark Side, and yes, it was all it was cut out to be. All that was missing was him.

He was fighting his desire and his self control. He was teetering right on the edge of the line, and what a thin line it was. It almost caused him physical pain. His muscles wanted to move, to act on their own while his mind was fighting them, binding them down to his body. He didn't know what the result his actions might have. But fuck it, he needed to touch her. It was enough to make a grown man cry.

_**"We can dance until we die. You and I. We'll be young forever."**_ She said standing up on the bed towering over him. He looks so vulnerable under her, and she loved it. Dominatrix much?

She smirked before jumping off the bed in a swift movement. She twirled around the room and danced along with the rest of the song. _**"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream. The way you turn me on. I can't sleep. Let's run away and don't ever look back. Don't ever look back!"**_ She put on a show for him with her seductive moves.

It was almost done. She was so close to being done with the Ex's. So close to closure she could almost taste it. Almost taste him, feel him against her. Exactly what she really wanted. But she'd wait... At least until tonight, when she'd pounce him like a lion. There was only so much sexual tension a girl could take and Casey has surpassed her limit a while ago.

She sat at her desk and pulled on her knee high leather boots and sung. _**"My heart stops, when you look at me. Just one touch now baby I believe. This is real. So take a chance and don't ever look back. Don't ever look back."**_

She stood up and pulled him onto her vanity stool easily as she continued to sing. _**"I might get your heart racing in my skin-tights jeans,"**_ she whispered, along placing her left foot on the chair right next to him. _**"Be your teenage dream tonight,"**_ she bit her lip, placing his hand on her thigh. His body won the fight this time because suddenly his hands seemed to have a mind of their own. He let his finger tips follow the inner path up her leg.

She hissed under the wonderful physical contact. She teased him and dropped her leg back on the ground. _**"Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans." **_She said, replacing his hands on her waist as she shimmed down to the ground in front of him. His hands then landed on the sides of chest but he refrained from moving them closer to her bra covered chest.

_**"Be your teenage dream tonight."**_ she said, suddenly popping back up hovering over one of his legs. _**"Tonight, tonight, tonight."**_ she whispered, leaning into him. _**"Tonight, tonight, tonight." **_The song faded.

"That was Katy Perry's _"Teenage Dream"_ coming in as number 6 on your top 10 tonight! We'll be back after these short messages." The MC's voice on the radio spoke.

"What was that?" He asked her once they broke out of their trance. It was hard to keep his voice steady, calm and well...normal. But he managed. Derek Venturi: The man of many wonders.

"I like to get pumped before a date," she shrugged as if it were no big deal. She untangled herself from his body and made her way towards her closet to pick out a top. It was finally time to actually put something on. Too much skin around Derek was too dangerous, at least for now.

He shook his head out of the lust-Casey filled haze. "Why Truman?" He asked, as if before didn't happen. If she was going to act like it didn't, he was going to as well.

"I need to talk to him," she shrugged, nearly done and ready to go.

"...Be careful tonight." He muttered.

She bit her lip embarrassed. "Will you be there...if I need you?" She asked. She had to admit she was a bit worried that he would say no.

"Yeah," he promised with a nod. _Duh._ He thought she needed his reassurance because well...we all knew who Truman was. But he didn't know the real reason why she was saying that, though he would soon find out.

She nodded softly, opening the door to her room, waiting for him to leave. He smirked walking out, but not before pulling on a bit of her hair. A "Der-ek!" was soon to follow.

Oh how Truman appreciated that.

* * *

Casey looked around. It was one of those fancy high class restaurants that served miniature sized portions for supermodel figures. It was definitely not Casey's style, but she was running with the idea. The second the waiter asked if they wanted anything to drink, Casey ordered the most expensive wine on the menu. She knew Truman was loaded off of Daddy's business, he had money to spend. And she also knew that he would do whatever it took to impress her, and she would use that to her advantage.

She did feel a little guilty though...being devious wasn't her style. But then she remembered the feeling of being completely crushed when he kissed Vicky. What's a 300 dollar bottle compared to the nights she spent crying over him? If anything, she was taking it easy on him. After all, she wasn't even going to order food. You see Casey had this all planned out in her head because she knew she would not be able to withstand a full evening with Truman, she was going to cut this thing short soon.

"I've missed you Case," he said pulling her hand into his. He gently stroked her wrist with his thumb. He was hoping to seem romantic and sincere, but it all looked forced and wrong.

She couldn't even bring her self to fake a smile. "You have?" She asked, not even trying to cover the sarcastic tone in her voice. She was not about to sit there and be lied to for hours. No seafood restaurant was worth that much hell.

"Of course I have!" He smiled wide. "Man, I really wish I hadn't messed up. We could have been amazing..." He said with a dreamy look on his face. As if he was letting his daydreams play out in front of them like a movie.

Casey was not impressed by cheap words. He was going to have to try harder than that. But in reality is didn't matter how hard he tried, this closure had nothing to do with forgiving and forgetting. No, it had to do with payback. And payback was something Casey had learned a thing or two from Derek. Another thing Derek taught her it seems.

She brought the wine glass to her nose, smelling it like an expert would. She let the smell distract her from the smell of trash in front of her. She tipped the glass back against her lips, savoring the taste as she took her time, enjoying the silence for a few moments. She finished her glass easily. Casey was a light weight, and she didn't really enjoy all that hard liquor. She didn't like the fact that it burned her throat on the way down. But Derek helped her to build up her tolerance, for wine at least. Oh the times they would sit at home watching a movie with a bottle shared between them. Derek truly was a gentleman, not taking advantage of a drunken Casey those nights.

She gently placed the glass back on the table, what a shame that she couldn't take the bottle with her. It would be nice to share it with Derek... She broke herself out of her own thoughts and looked up at Truman. He had been staring at her the whole time. If only he knew what was going through her mind. "Do you really think so Truman?" She asked, pulling her arm out of his grasp, clearly annoyed. She leaned over the table to get closer to him. "Because I think the only thing you're sorry about is that you were dumb enough to get caught." She accused, her blue eyes burning a hole through his head. If looks could kill…

Truman was momentarily taken back. This was not what he was expecting at all. Weren't they out on a date...to talk about the good ol' times? To hopefully heal old wounds and get back together? "Casey, I-"

"No, it's my turn to talk." She established. Her voice was clear and determined. He was in for it. "You played me. You _hurt_ me. Multiple times. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. Fool me three times?" She asked, a wicked smirk gracing her lips. She shook her head no. "Not happening." She declared, sitting back into her seat, away from him.

"Casey...what was the point of tonight?" He asked, finally dropping his "nice guy" act. _What the hell was wrong with this girl? _Guess she really was crazy after all. He had to admit though...bad ass Casey was kind of hot.

"Tonight..." She started, letting her mind wander as if she really had to think hard about it. "Tonight was for me to _personally _let you know that you didn't break me. I'm still standing, hotter than ever, and you still want me. But not this time Truman. So, do me a favor, lose my number, and forget I exist." She said, slamming her table cloth on the table, pushing her chair back dramatically. She grabbed her bag and jacket before walking away from him, for the last time.

She was such a smooth criminal the way she operated. (She refused to mess up a perfect dramatic exist by tripping over her own feet. Good thing Derek wasn't around or the Klutz would have made an appearance.) All eyes went on her, following her every step in those high heels. The whole restaurant went silent, the only thing you heard was the sound of her heels click-clacking until she was out the door. All she left for him was the bill and an embarrassing scene as all eyes fell on him once she disappeared. Can you say awkward?

* * *

She let herself relish the Bad Ass feeling that was just bestowed upon her body. She had to fight the urge to jump up and down like a little kid and let out a high pitched squeal. No she would leave that for later. She finally out did Truman French in a classy and presentable manner. A celebration was in order!

She quickly got her phone out and found that oh so familiar number. "I need you," She spoke into her phone quick and fast once she heard him answer. She quickly made her way into the warm coffee shop across the street to wait for her Prince Charming.

"On my way." He said getting off his bed, ready to swoop in and take her away.

* * *

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" He asked with a smirk painted across his lips like candy. She desperately wanted to just grab his face and kiss him senseless, but realized that wasn't the way to go about it. Yes, she had divulged herself yet another plan while sipping on a caramel cap as she waited for his arrival.

"I did something I should have done a while ago." She beamed back, kicking her feet onto the dashboard, reclining the passenger seat, she really was comfortable.

He didn't ask for details or anything of the sort. He simply knew that Truman French would never show his face around. Thank goodness for that. He revved the engine making the Price roar underneath them. "Hold on Princess," he said before flooring it. Yeah, it was a good night for a drive.

* * *

**AN:** I actually wrote part of this chapter before I even finished chapter 1. And I must say, I simply love it. (Quiet possible the best chapters I've written...ever? Or at least top 3!)

Derek vs Truman= WIN!  
Dasey making their own video for _Teenage_ _Dream_ (With Truman in the living room no less) = simply steamy delicious yumminess, WIN!

I hope you guys enjoyed this very musically inspired chapter and review my madness.

One chapter left!


	4. Disneyland

**The Ex-Factor  
****Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Life with Derek =(  
**AN:** Enjoy the Dasey

* * *

**Chapter 4:  
**_Disney Land?_

He was surprisingly really happy when he got out of practice. It was brutal as usual but nothing he couldn't handle. He had been in such a good mood the last couple of days. It had seemed that Casey had stopped serial dating her ex boyfriends and they had been on pretty good terms.

He walked into the locker room with the rest of the boys, dripping in sweat. His beat up body was yearning for a steamy hot shower. He couldn't wait to get home and throw himself onto his bed for a nap (preferably with Casey). His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his boys' whistling cat calls; it echoed through the locker rooms like thunder. He had no idea what they were making a big deal about but he was sure going to find out.

He made his way to his locker which was a bit more crowded then usual; it seemed to be the center of attention. The boys moved quickly, making way for Derek and that's when it hit him. Sitting in front of his locker wearing a blood red skin tight dress was Casey McDonald looking like...well there's no other way to describe her but a pin up girl.

"What the fuck!" he muttered, but no one heard him. His boys were too busy throwing out comments in hopes to gain Casey's attention, but Derek was the owner of her stare. His blood slowly bubbled and his anger quickly intensified. _What was she doing there looking like that?_ It only took him a second to put it together. She was going out again. But what was she doing there? Bragging? Getting his stamp of approval? _Ehh, she probably needs the car again,_ he finally decided.

He didn't bother asking, he simply shot his boys the dirtiest look he could muster up, which wasn't actually that hard, before they all scattered. See, they were well aware that Casey was untouchable. They had been warned since day one. This wasn't even the first time she's showed up in the locker room. She made an appearance a few times like when he forgets his lucky jersey or when she's nursing him back to life when his nerves (and gag reflex) hit him before a game.

Once most of the area was clear he looked at her, I mean really looked at her. More then just her appearance (which was really too much to handle on its own) but she was glowing like she was the happiest girl in the world at the moment. _Must be from all the attention the guys just gave her._ Even after seeing her multiple times a day, she still had an effect on them. But then again, a hot girl in the guy's locker room would always stir up some trouble.

He quickly tore off the majority of his gear, suddenly he was burning up. It was strange really how this girl can make him the happiest he's ever been then flipping the switch, making him positively dangerous.

She didn't have a problem watching him strip; she leaned back and enjoyed the show. And yes she was well aware of the fact that she was objectifying him, but she knows he's done it to her, so she didn't feel bad about it. Her sweet smile turned into a sexy smirk as more and more of his skin was revealed to her hungry eyes. She could tell that he was angry, but she figured it was his jealousy acting up because of the show she had just put on.

He didn't finish until he was down to his boxers before he ripped open the door to his locker and fumbled around, looking for his leather jacket. He finally found it buried deep under his things and looked for his keys. He found them easily and placed them on the bench next to her.

She looked at him clearly confused as to what that meant. She hadn't even spoken to him yet.

"Isn't that why you're here? Cause you wanna borrow the car to go on one of your dates? You know Case you might want to invest in a guy who actually has a car. I don't want you driving around with your _boys_ in my car." He spat viciously.

She stared at him taken back. There she was dressed up, picking him up after practice to take him out and he was yelling at her. She shook her head recovering from the shock his words had given her. "You piece of shit." she said through gritted teeth. Was he really going to ruin it? "I don't need the car. I came over here to pick _you_ up, because I wanted to take _you _out tonight. But you know what? Fuck you Derek Venturi." She yelled putting a heavy emphasis on the word _you_. She shoved him into the locker behind him before walking away.

He let her of course, not doing anything to stop her because at that moment he felt like the world's biggest jerk. He watched her walk away with confidence, never letting it look like she was actually about to crumble. The second she made it out of the locker room, every hockey player in there looked at him. It was silent for a whole second before they erupted in insults. "Are you really gonna let her walk away?" "What a douche!" "If you don't run after her I will D!" "She owned you!"

Everything happened so fast he wasn't sure what was what. He tuned his friends out replaying her words in his mind quickly. _Because I wanted to take you out tonight. You. You. You. _He shook his head quickly clearing the haze from his thoughts. Yes, he was an idiot. He pushed and shoved through all the guys and made his way out of the locker room. She was already halfway gone but he didn't give up that easily._  
_  
"Casey!" He yelled. His body locked, refusing to make any move towards her. He saw her stop but she never turned towards him. He took it as a sign to talk, that she was listening, but clearly she was still upset.

"I'm sorry." He spoke sincerely to her back, hoping that by some miracle she would turn around to face him. So she could really see that he meant it. "But...Can you really blame me? Anytime you dress up, it's for another guy." He admitted with his hands in hard fists. If he let her walk away, if he fucked it up that easily, he would never forgive himself (and someone was definitely in danger of feeling his wrath).

"So...you were jealous?" She asked with a hint of a smile in her voice. She turned her head over her shoulder just a bit to meet his eyes.

It stung when he noticed the tears in her eyes and her ruined make up. He had done that and only in a matter of seconds too...The thought alone was enough to make him change his mind and let her go. It seemed that they weren't good for each other. Look what they did to each other without even being together. What would happen if they actually were? But he couldn't let her just walk away. Not when they were this close to actually trying.

"Don't make me say it Case," he said, knowing she knew damn well what he was feeling.

She didn't respond. She turned her face forward once more and continued her way out of the corridor.

"Casey!" He yelled, running after her this time. There he was in nothing but his boxers running down the hallway barefoot and almost naked just for her. He caught up to her in a few strides and blocked her path easily.

Seeing her face completely exposed to him, he brushed away the few tears that remained. He cradled her face in his hands gently trying to soothe her pain. It broke his heart to see her that way because of Truman. It_ killed_ him to see her that way because of him. Guess him and Truman weren't that much different after all...He kissed her forehead gently as the tears spilled down her face.

She was still very upset with him, and he wasn't really making it any better, not wanting to admit to her that he actually cared, especially after he just publicly humiliated her in front of the whole hockey team? It was an emotional overload. She tried her best to hold back the tears but she couldn't. She had crumbled. She thought it was suppose to be easier now that all the dates were done. That they would just...fall into place. But it seemed like she was wrong.

"Let me take you out." He whispered into her hair, pulling her against his bare body tightly. She didn't make a move to hold him back but she didn't push him away either. She remained quiet as her sobs slowed down to heavy breathing. "Please princess." He begged her, squeezing her just a bit tighter.

"Okay." She finally said, her voice suddenly sounding so tiny compared to his. "Okay," she repeated, nodding a bit.

Of course it wasn't going to be a piece of cake. Nothing between them ever was. There had to be a fight. One was never far when dealing with these two.

He pulled back and examined her once more. "I promise I'll make it up to you." He said ever so sweetly and he meant it.

She nodded once more, pulling her body away from his. She needed some space to sort her thoughts and figure out what just happened between them. And of course she had to fix her face and make herself look decent once more.

"I'm gonna go change." He told her awkwardly, remembering that he was pretty naked holding her in the middle of the hallway. Nope, that wasn't the best idea. A cold shower may or may not be needed. But if he was going to spend the night next to her looking like that...then yeah, some damage control was definitely in order.

"I'll wait outside." She said giving him a small smile. She was excited after all, he had agreed to go out with her. But she couldn't help but think that it was just out of guilt...she was soon to find out anyway, so what the hell?

* * *

He made it to the parking lot about 10 minutes later, his body fresh out the shower for more then one reason. When he made his way back to the locker room, his boys cheered. They were pretty happy for him, even they knew he had feelings for Casey! And they also knew that that's why she was off limits. It seemed like they were finally getting there shit together!

He saw her sitting on the hood of the Prince looking like a car model. He made his way towards her slowly, stuffing his hands in his pocket. "Hey." He said, standing in front of her. He couldn't resist running his finger tips up her milky calves up to her knees. He didn't dare go any further. She looked a lot better than the last time he saw her. She looked like she was glowing again. He almost felt bad. She looked beautiful while he looked...well, like he just got out of hockey practice…not that he couldn't make it look cool. He had his leather jacket, of course he made it look good! But it was the principle of it.

"Hey," she whispered back, crossing her legs which just brought his attention back to the length of her dress. Way too short; mid thigh! How was he expected to control himself when he was the sole reason she was dressed that way?

"You sure you want to do this?" He asked with a sad sigh, leaning back on the hood next to her. He was trying to act as nonchalant as possible. He tried his best not to look at her and instead he fixed his eyes on the scenery around them. He never really got a chance to appreciate the area as he's always running to and from practice. It was a beautiful night out. There was a cool breeze and the stars illuminated the sky making it a perfect backdrop to their moment.

"Yeah," she nodded. Of course she was sure. She had been planning this whole ordeal for months now. She was going to back out before, after that locker room scene but he promised he'd make it up to her, and a little argument isn't enough to push her away. It was how they operated, she knew that.

"You know...going out with me is nothing like going out with your ex boyfriend." He smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. He needed some kind of restraint. I mean...there she was saying that she wanted to go out with him tonight. He rather be taking her back home, but he'd please the Princess (the way she wanted to be pleased). He'd take her out and show her a whole different side of him.

"Yeah?" she asked intrigued. What was that suppose to mean? She had gone out on fun dates. Granted they were mostly dinner and a movie style, which does in fact get old. But that part didn't really matter, the important part was the company! Wasn't it?

"Going out with me…it's like going to Disney land." He explained. You could almost hear the size of his ego grow. It was ridiculous.

"Oh really?" She asked in disbelief, shooting him a look. She knew he was a serial dater, and I guess he did have to mix it up to keep things fun. But Disneyland, that was a little too extreme for her to believe.

"I don't take a girl out to eat at a restaurant. I take them on an adventure." He elaborated. He knew Casey wasn't buying it, but that was alright with him. He'd rather show her than tell her anyway. He had always been more of a "hands on" type of guy. Pun definitely intended.

"Well, alright then Venturi." She said, hopping off the hood. "Take me to Disneyland." She smiled brightly.

He pushed himself off the hood and looked at her for a second. "Alright, get in." He tilted his head to the passenger side door. "And don't think for a second that I'm gonna go open the door for you." He whispered into her ear gently. She didn't expect him to be this Prince Charming, did she? Because that was definitely not who she was going out with.

She pushed him away with a huff. "Jerk," she muttered, making her way inside the car. She did her best to hide her smile. It was finally happening.

He smirked, enjoying her reaction. It was almost too easy. Almost, but not quite. He quickly joined her inside the car.

Let the adventure begin.

* * *

If she would have given him more then a day's noticed he could have come up with a bigger more exciting plan. But she hadn't so he had no choice but to think on his feet. The only place he could think of that was open and nearby was Monster Mini Golf. It was a cute little place that not many people knew about. He had been there a few times and it was usually a hit with his dates. Plus, it usually involved some type of physical contact that he was dying for.

He peeked out of the corner of his eye to see her reaction when they pulled into the small parking lot. She wore a soft smile as she realized what his plan was.

"Mini golf, really?" She asked surprised that he would choose this. She never even considered it actually. It didn't seem like anything Derek would like, but there he was surprising her. That's something she really enjoyed. Every time she thought she had him all figured out, he'd add an element of surprise that would throw her off completely. Oh the thrill of it.

He looked at her as if she were from another planet. "They have a whole glow in the dark section!" He exclaimed like a little kid who was extremely excited about a new toy.

She laughed at his responded. "Ok, Der. Whatever you say." She shrugged before she gathered her things and getting ready to exit the car but he had other plans.

His eyes didn't leave her body for a second. "You're scared aren't you?" He asked with an evil twinkle in his eye. Yeah...he was up to something.

"Scared? Of mini golf? With you? Ha!" She gave a mock laugh. "Get real!" She added. Slowly but surely she was acting like the normal Casey he was use to.

"Willing to make it a friendly wager?" He asked, winking.

_Winking makes everything sexual!_ Her thoughts screamed, but she knew that was coming. "Name your price!" She said, getting into her competitive mode.

"Milkshakes!" He yelled as if he were asking for gold. Oh the playful banter had returned to lighten up the mode.

"You're on." She said, getting in his face. Over the years they shared a few bets between them. She could never back down when it came to Derek. She knew he never let her live it down if she did. So, game on!

* * *

It was Casey's first turn up. She wound up her club but never let it hit the ball. She turned to him with an innocent look in her eyes. She kicked one leg back. "Aww shucks," she said with her best southern accent. "I dunno how to play." She pouted perfectly. "Mind teaching me?" She said, batting her eyes in that one way that turned him into goo.

He had to give it to her, this girl, she was good. Better then he'd ever imagine actually. He suppressed a laugh. "I wouldn't mind teaching a pretty little lady," he winked before making his way towards her (not before noticing the light blush that covered her face that is). He made sure to keep a safe distance between their bodies. He wrapped his arms around her small frame and placed his hand over hers. "You're gonna pull back," he said practicing the swing with her, hips turning together in perfect harmony. "And hit the ball like so," he said making contact with the ball gently.

She cheered proudly and let her body lean back into his smoothly. She was yearning for the physical contact he wasn't giving her. To her surprise though, he jumped away quickly. The smile on her face faded, she was a bit taken back...it kind of hurt but she sucked it up and brushed it off. After all, she couldn't analysis every move he made that night.

Little did she know he was trying to keep a safe distance; more for her benefit than his. He didn't want to step over the boundaries they hadn't even established yet!

* * *

It was his turn up but she wanted to distract him. She sneaked up behind him smoothly. She had a sick little idea in her mind and simply had to test it out (for the sake of her sanity of course). Or maybe it was just her cravings acting up. She had to touch him, to be near him. There was way too much space around them and suddenly she felt oh so lonely.

"Casey get away," he muttered. He noticed her sly movement out of the corner of his eye. Can you blame the guy? With the way she was looking that night, it was hard enough to think straight let alone play a game, but he seemed to be managing, trying as hard as he could to concentrate on the shot. They were practically tied, although he was ahead of course.

"Fine." She pouted pretending to go but she had another plan. She quickly turned on her heel with a devious look in her eye. She reached out and grabbed his ass quickly, effectively gaining all of Derek's attention.

He straightened up quickly, not paying any attention to the club in his hand. "Casey!" he whelped, his club hitting the ball at the worst possible angle. _Damnit._

She inwardly cheered because she got what she wanted. "Yeah?" She said with the most angelic look she could muster up on her face.

He glared back at her, the idea dawned on him and a wicked smirk made its way across his lips. Her eyes widened in fear of what was next to come. She had no idea what she had just started.

Prank wars: Mini golf edition.

* * *

The game continued like so, each pulling some kind of shenanigans on each other to sabotage their scores. It added a whole new layer to the game making it 10 times as much fun. Derek and Casey...could they ever just follow the rules? Nah, thinking outside of the box was so much more exhilarating. They laughed so hard they lost their breath. She smiled so much it hurt. You know, it seemed like they were actually having a lot of fun.

He had no intentions of winning the game. He wasn't going to let her pay for anything that night, but he knew starting a bet with Casey was the way to go. It ensured a little more excitement, and a look at the sexy competitive Casey. He didn't completely throw the game. He actually tried throughout most of it but towards the end he slacked off letting her get a bit ahead of him so he would in fact lose.

"Good game." He told her through gritted teeth and mock hurt. Yeah, he was milking this one, really pretended to be devastated by the loss. She never suspected a thing.

"Too easy!" She teased, sticking her tongue out in a playful manner. She was happy, and she had every right to be! Finally.

"Shut up," he groaned putting on an act. Regardless of his words, his body acted completely different. He threw his arm around her shoulder in one smooth movement. She bit back a smile as she snuggled into the warmth that was radiating off of him.

He leaned in and pressed a kiss into her temple. She continued smiling, tilting her chin up to meet his eye. Once their yes locked they simply knew. He dipped down towards her slowly, both parties gravitating towards each other in anticipation of what was to finally come. They stopped right before the actual kiss. They both seemed so out of breath, like the simple idea of kissing each other was breathtaking. He finally made the last move and pressed his lips over hers innocently. He didn't dare deepen it or let his hands roam over her, he keep it pure and sweet.

It was her that pulled away after a few seconds, which caused him to freak out a bit. _Oh boy, did I mess up?_ _Too much too soon?_ His mind raced.

She saw the worries etched across his face and easily shrugged out of his arms. "I don't kiss on the first date Venturi." She smirked up at him, sticking her tongue out at him playfully before running towards the Prince in hopes he'd chase her.

"Rules are meant to be broken McDonald." He replied quickly running after her.

Their squeals and laughter echoed throughout the whole parking lot as they chased each other all over it. She had nowhere left to go as he had trapped her between the passenger side door and his body. He let one of his hands settle on her hip and the other cupped her face. He wore a smirk of triumph when it dawned on her that he had won. But it wasn't such a bad loss. She couldn't help but giggle once more before throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him back for more.

_Finally!_ Her thoughts screamed.

After a while of that, it was time for much earned milkshakes!

* * *

"I thought you said you didn't take girls out to restaurants?" She asked with a condescending tone, as if she had caught him in the world's biggest lie.

He shot her an annoyed glance. "We are not here to eat dinner." He clarified.

"Oh? So why are we here?" She had to ask, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We're here for milkshakes and dessert." He shrugged as if it was that obvious.

"But...we haven't eaten." She said completely confused as if she couldn't fathom dessert before diner. That was Casey for you though.

He laughed a bit shaking his head at her ridiculousness. "No, we haven't." He agreed. He enjoyed the way their conversations didn't have to try. He'd been on plenty of dates where he'd have to rack his brain for when his date would end the conversation abruptly. Granted, those girls didn't last.

She continued to eye him, hoping he'd tell her he was joking. "But I'm hungry." She pouted.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, you can order whatever you want. But I'm getting a chocolate milkshake and a slice of double chocolate cake." He said licking his lips in anticipation.

Suddenly she wasn't so hungry for real food. Dessert sounded even better, a lazy smile graced her lips as she started falling for his tricks. She had to admit she didn't see it coming.

* * *

"Okay!" He said pushing back his plate of sweets. No more sugar for him! "So, do you want to explain why we're out on a date?" He asked as he reclined deeper into the soft cushioned seats. He didn't mind it at all, but he did feel like they had to discuss the details. Why tonight? Why in general actually.

She bit her lip and looked down at her lap. It was time for the serious parts of the conversation. The part she wasn't looking forward to. She knew this was coming, she had written out the whole thing in her head, how she would explain it to him...how she'd pour her heart out and hope for the best. But having him sitting across from her, looking gorgeous as usual, asking her bluntly what exactly they were doing there...well all her notes flew out the window. Her mind went blank…was she suppose to tell him the truth now?

"Well...it all started with Sam." She breathed out in a worried tone.

Derek arched an eyebrow already intrigued by this story. "Go on," he urged her. Although he was well aware as to when exactly it had started. That's when he started realizing his own jealousy rising and his protectiveness over her rise to an all time high.

"Then Max...then Truman." She went on as her mind was buzzing. She could only summarize the last few months. She couldn't dare get anywhere close to the real meaning. She couldn't dare tell him the punch line. So she'd run around it for a while hoping that he'd give up on her all together. Couldn't they just go on fighting and enjoying each other's company? She liked that idea better.

"I'm aware," he said, a bit annoyed. More upset than anything though. He blamed it on her giving him the run around but deep down he knew that it was mainly because the idea of her with those guys the first time hurt enough, the second time...yeah, it felt 10 times worse, especially when she went out with Truman. That was the hardest thing as of yet.

"All my ex's" she stated. That was it...she had no other way of avoiding the truth at this point. She had run herself into a wall. She could tell he was getting impatient with her

"I noticed. So…when do Noel, Scott, Trevor and Jesse come into the picture?" He asked.

She tilted her eyes. Of course he would take that route. "They were never my boyfriends. But you know, for a guy that _"hates"_ me you sure pay attention to the guys I date." She added smugly with a smirk of her own.

"Go on," he told her, ignoring her previous statement all together.

"I needed closure." She told him.

"Ok..." He asked, following but still a little confused.

"Because there's a guy I want to be with but I couldn't until I spoke to those guys one last time." She explained with a blush.

He nodded along, piecing the pieces of the puzzle together. "Mhm…"

"...That's all you're gonna say?" She asked confused.

"Well...I'm a little confused Princess. I didn't know we dated let alone that we "broke up", how do I classify as an ex boyfriend?" He asked quizzical.

She looked at him with a blank face. She wanted to hit him. Was he really not getting it? "You're not an ex Derek." She spoke, her voice leveled.

"So then why am I here?" He asked getting aggravated now. She wasn't making any sense.

"Because you're the guy I want to be with!" She yelled at him. Really? Was that what it came down to? Her yelling it to him from a cross the table? Well...that wasn't what she had planed. Leave it to Derek to take her off course completely.

He stared at her with wide eyes. "Really?" He asked after a few moments.

"Yes you dumbass!" She replied hunching back into her seat. He exhausted her.

"Oh..." He muttered, suddenly turning very quiet.

"Great, now this is awkward." She muttered back.

"You went through all the trouble to be with me?" He asked with a hint of pride in his voice and a stubble smirk on his delicious lips (she had to give him that as the rumors were true…he was an amazing kisser).

She laughed. "No. I went through all the trouble to go out with you. Now, don't you go thinking it's a done deal. You do have to sweep me off my feet. I expect to be wooed Venturi!" She smiled giving him her demands.

"You make things so complicated," he said whilst smiling. So...he was finally dating Casey McDonald huh? Sweet!

"That's the appeal," she beamed, taking another bite of his chocolate cake. And at the end of the day it was, because Derek didn't like easy. And Casey never was.

* * *

******AN:** And that's all folks! At least for this part of the story. I might do a short sequel soon, so look out for that if you enjoyed the story!  
**Review** one last time =)


End file.
